The present invention generally relates to magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses capable of carrying out editing, and more particularly to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus capable of positively carrying out so-called "insert editing" in which the recording is carried out by changing a video signal within a predetermined section of a magnetic tape which is recorded with a program video signal into a different program video signal, even when a control signal does not exist on a control track of the magnetic tape.
Conventionally, an editing system is employed to carry out so-called insert editing with respect to a magnetic tape which is recorded with a program video signal. When the insert editing is carried out, a video signal which is recorded within a predetermined section of the magnetic tape, is replaced by a video signal of a different program. During the insert editing, one system records a different program video signal by rotary recording and reproducing heads, while erasing the recorded signal by rotary erasing heads. In another system, a frequency-modulated video signal of a different program is recorded over the recorded signal by overlap recording, in order to record another program video signal. According to this other system, the recorded signal is essentially erased due to the demagnetizing effect. In these systems, a servo system for controlling the tape travel upon insert editing, is controlled by a control signal or a control pulse reproduced from a control track on the magnetic tape.
However, if an unrecorded section in which the video signal is not recorded exists within a predetermined section where the insert editing is to be carried out, the control signal is also not recorded in this unrecorded section. In addition, if the operator forgets to set a termination point of the insert editorial recording and the insert editing is continuously carried out exceeding a recorded range, the control signal is not recorded beyond that recorded range. Accordingly, in these cases, although the apparatus is in an insert editing mode, the servo operation of the capstan servo system becomes irregular because there is no reproduced control signal. Thus, there was a disadvantage in that a fine insert editing could not be carried out.